The Ordeal
by Chris Devlin
Summary: This is possibly the most difficult fan fic I have done. It deals with a fairly adult theme (Hence the PG13) and isn't a happy happy story. I hope you all like.
1. Part 1

**The Ordeal**

**Part One**

**By Chris Devlin**

**E-Mail: **[**chris_devlin@hotmail.com**][1]

**Website: **[**www.pokeland.org.uk**][2]

**Genre: Drama**

The street lamps cast cone shaped beams of light down from their high vantage point. The night sky above was clear and the stars shone brightly, if somewhat hard to see through the artificial illumination from the lamps. Ash pushed through the door of the restaurant and emerged into the cool night air. "Where's Misty?" Brock asked as Ash walked up to him. "She's just fixing her hair in the bathroom. She said she'd meet us back at the hotel." Ash told him. Brock frowned at this. "I'm not so sure if that's a good idea. What if something happens to her?" Brock said, expressing his concern. "Oh Misty can take care of herself. Besides, she's got her Pokémon with her." Ash replied, dismissing Brocks unease. "Well, alright. I'm still not too happy with this." Brock conceded as he and Ash started towards the hotel.

"Ohh! Why won't you stay in place?" Misty fumed as she looked into the mirror of the restroom, trying to fix her hair. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a can of hair spray. She maneuvered the rogue part of her hair into position before spraying it generously. It sprung back into its previous position. "Ohhhh!!!" she said shaking her fists in anger. "I'll just have to put up with it." she told herself. Pressing the hair down as much as possible she turned and walked out of the restroom, through the restaurant and out into the fresh night air. As she emerged she looked around to see if Ash and Brock were still in sight. It took her little more than ten seconds to discover they had gone on ahead as she had told them to. "Oh well." she said to herself, wrapping her coat round her and heading off in the direction of the hotel they were staying in.

Ash glanced at his watch. The digital display showed "23:37". He was beginning to worry about Misty. They had left the restaurant almost an hour ago and she still hadn't returned. Sitting on his bed he looked over at the closed door. He was expecting her to just walk in at any second, tell him he was worrying about nothing and laugh at him for it. Still, at the back of his mind was the nagging doubt that she wasn't going to walk through the door. The ringing phone caught him off guard and he jumped before picking up the receiver. "Hello." Ash said into the phone. "Ash. It's Brock here. She hasn't came back yet has she?" Brock asked him, growing fear in his voice. Ash sighed because he knew he'd have to tell Brock to keep looking. "No. No she hasn't Brock. Keep looking. Find her. Please god find her." Ash told him as he felt himself beginning to break up. "Ok Ash. And don't worry. We will find her." he told the younger trainer in a calming voice. "Ok." Ash said blankly, trying to hold back the tears he felt were going to come. "See you later Ash." Brock said as he hung up. Ash stood up and walked over to the window. "Damn it Misty, where are you?!" Ash cried out as he looked over the rooftops.

Officer Jenny slowly drove her motorcycle through the city streets, looking for any sign of trouble. So far the night had been quiet, one case of somebody playing their stereo too loud, but otherwise nothing had happened. Now she was just cruising along, showing the public the police presence they needed. Turning the bike left she started into one of the darker areas of the city. Although there were relatively few people in this area at this time of night, she made a point of checking here every night. The area was comprised of row after row of dank, dismal, decrepit buildings, each separated by it's own little dark alleys. She slowed the bike right down and withdrew her flashlight, shining it down the first alley. Nothing. 

The second. Nothing

The third. Nothing.

The fourth. Noth... Something

Parking the bike at the entry to the alley she radioed in her location and intentions before starting down the side street. As she walked the object she had noticed grew clearer. It was a girl.

For the tenth time in the past hour Ash looked at his watch. "01:08" By this time Brock had returned and they were both extremely worried. "Maybe we should phone the police?" Ash offered to Brock. He shook his head. "Let's give her some more time first." he told him. Ash stared at him incredulously. "More time!!?? Brock she's been missing for almost three hours. The restaurant is only a five minute walk away!" Ash shouted at him. Brock backed away. "Ash calm down." he told him. "I can't. Not while Misty is missing." the younger trainer replied as he broke down into tears. "Brock, I love her. I'm not sure if you'd understand that or not, but please try. You can't know how I feel about leaving her there. You were right, we should have waited for her. I'll never forgive myself if she is hurt." he said as he sobbed. Brock just nodded and handed Ash a tissue. It was as he blew his nose noisily that there came a knock at the door. Brock moved to open it as Ash remained on the bed, crying. As the door swung open, the figures of two Officer Jennys greeted Brock's eyes. The first one looked down at the notepad she was carrying. "Is this where Ash Ketchum is staying?" she asked as she read his name out. Brock nodded. "Yes, that's him on the bed." he told her. The first Jenny looked at the other and nodded. "Can we come in?" she asked. Brock looked at Ash, who nodded his answer. "Sure, come in." Brock told them, closing the door behind them as they entered.

"Mr Ketchum, you are friends with Misty Waterflower aren't you?" the Jenny asked him. Ash looked up sharply at her. "Yes, why? Has something happened to her?" he replied frantically, panic beginning to enter his mind. The Jenny closed her eyes before looking up at them. "I'm afraid, I have some bad news. Miss Waterflower was attacked and raped earlier this evening." 

   [1]: mailto:chris_devlin@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.pokeland.org.uk



	2. Part 2

**The Ordeal**

**Part Two**

**By Chris Devlin**

**E-Mail: **[**chris_devlin@hotmail.com**][1]

**Website: **[**www.pokeland.org.uk**][2]

**Genre: Drama**

**This follows on from Part One (Surprisingly) Search Fanfiction.net for Chris Devlin if you haven't read it.**

"I'm afraid, I have some bad news. Miss Waterflower was attacked and raped earlier this evening." she explained. For Ash the bottom fell out of his world as he heard those words. He began to feel that awful sensation of falling when sitting perfectly still. Somehow though he kept a cool face, answering the questions of the two Officer Jenny's as if on auto-pilot, not thinking about what he was saying, just saying it. Eventually he found himself walking through a hospital ward. Unable to remember how he got there, he just followed Brock and the Officer Jennys who were taking them to Misty. Ash could feel the horrific feeling of responsibility dawning on him. _**Why did I leave her on her own? For the sake of a few measly minutes. Why? **_Ash's brain screamed at him. No, it felt as though his entire body was screaming at him, blaming him. It was his fault. He should never have left her. Some friend he was. Each individual part of his body had it's own taunt, each one worse than the last. There were none however that could match the cruelty of what his heart was now telling him. It was the one part of his body that wasn't shouting and yet it rung out, crisp and clear. 

**_She could never love you now._**

Brock looked back at Ash as they headed toward the room Misty was being kept in. He was looking straight ahead with a glazed look in his eyes. Brock could just make out his lips mumbling something to quiet for him to hear. Brock couldn't possibly comprehend what was going through Ash's mind right now. Sure it was an awful terrible thing that had happened to Misty, he couldn't and didn't deny that. But he wasn't in love with Misty, Ash was. Turning away from Ash, Brock noticed that they were almost at the room they had put Misty in. As they approached a doctor came up to them and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Doctor Turner. I assume you are the friends of Miss Waterflower?" Brock nodded as did Ash, who appeared to be a bit more alert. "Ok." she said softly. "Firstly I think you should know that when we first got to her she was barely alive, but we managed to revive her long enough to get your names and where you were staying. Shortly afterwards she passed into a coma. She is currently stable and slowly recovering, but as I said, she's in a coma so don't expect her to wake up anytime soon." she told them, detailing everything they wanted to know. "As it is, I think you should both get some rest, you're going to be here for quite some time." she suggested. Before Brock could offer a reply Ash stepped forward. "Can I, we, see her?" he asked firmly. Doctor Turner looked at him, seeing the despair and anguish in his eyes. "Sure." she replied after a short pause and showed them into the room.

The dark room was silent save for the hissing rise and fall of a ventilator. In the gloom Ash could just about make out the figure of Misty lying prone and unconcious on the room's sole bed. Doctor Turner walked over to her bedside table and clicked on the lamp there. The sight made Ash wince. Misty's face was covered in scars and cuts. A tube disappeared up each of her nostrils, assisting her breathing. He couldn't think of a time when she looked in worse shape. He moved over to beside her head and looked down at her. She looked so frail and vulnerable. It was a sharp contrast from the Misty he had grown to love over the years, always the strong one, never giving in when she set her mind to something. Ash found it hard to believe that this was the same person. Sitting down in the chair that had been left for them he took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. "I'll give you some time." Doctor Turner said before walking out followed by Brock. He stopped at the door as he went to wait outside. "Ash." he said. "Yeah." the young man replied without turning round. "She'll make it. Trust me." he told him before walking out and closing the door behind him, leaving Ash alone with Misty. "Thanks." Ash whispered in reply.

Ash sat with Misty for the remainder of the night, watching over her constantly, never once letting go of her hand. On one occasion he thought she was going to wake up when he saw her eyes flickering under their lids, but she stayed in her slumber. Ash decided she must have been dreaming and put it out of his mind. Sometimes he would cry, thinking of how he had put her there. He really didn't deserve to be her friend. No friend would let such a thing to happen. Eventually his fatigue got the better of him and he slipped into sleep, to awake just over an hour later. At first he was blissfully unaware of where he was in the way that the newly awakened are. This was a time he intended to savor because he could feel reality catching up with him and he wasn't sure if he was going to like it. But catch up it did and it hit him like a bullet hitting a brick wall. The tears flowed as he remembered everything, the whole horrible situation. "God Misty. Why did I leave you there?" he asked her in between teary sobs. "I was supposed to look after you, to protect you, and I failed miserably. I won't be surprised if you never forgive me, and I'd deserve it." he told her. Even though she was still in the coma, he was pretty sure she could hear him. He would use this to his advantage, he would use this opportunity to tell her everything he felt for her.

Paris was lovely in the middle of Spring Misty thought to herself as she walked down the banks of the River Seine. The buds on the trees and the singing of birds always reminded her that it was her favorite time of year, and this year she was spending it in her favorite city. Her partner seemed to sense what she was thinking and echoed the sentiments. "I can't believe how beautiful this city is." he told her as they continued on their walk, arms linked. "I know. Everything is so bright and full of life. All the plants and flowers are growing again, it's almost magical." she replied to him. They continued their walk, and Misty walked closer to her companion, trying to feel secure in his presence. He sensed this as well and responded by unlinking his arm and putting it round her, holding her tight against him. She moved her hand up to meet the hand from his surrounding arm. They met and Misty quivered as he squeezed it gently. There was something about the grip that seemed familiar, she'd been with this person many times, felt as though she had known him for years and yet didn't know his face or name. She looked up at him, but no matter how she tried she couldn't make out any of his facial features. It wasn't that she couldn't see them, more that as soon as she saw them she instantly forgot. She couldn't explain this. Maybe she was dreaming. 

Brock looked through the window into Misty's room. Ash was sitting next to her, ever vigilant. Brock could see Ash's lips moving, but couldn't make out what he was saying. **_Probably for the best that I can't,_** Brock thought to himself. Sensing that someone had moved beside him he turned to see Doctor Turner looking through the window with him. "Has he had any rest?" she asked of Ash. Brock answered in the negative, all the while keeping his eyes on Ash. "He really should. Why don't you go and sit with her, let him get some rest?" she suggested. "I should shouldn't I?" he asked. Doctor Turner nodded her approval. "Ok." Brock told her and walked into the room. 

"Ash." Brock said to the young trainer. Ash merely looked round at Brock, before returning to Misty. "Ash, Doctor Turner thinks you need to get some rest." Brock said to him. "I'm not leaving her. Not again. She needs me." he snapped back. Brock sighed, he'd figured Ash would be like this. "Listen Ash, if she wakes up what use are you going to be to her if you keep falling asleep every two minutes? Do it for me. Please Ash. I promise I won't go anywhere till you get back." Brock told him. "I'm not going to sleep Brock." he said to the older boy. Brock frowned, Ash was being more stubborn than he'd expected. "Well at least get a Coffee." he suggested to him. Ash nodded. "Yeah, sure whatever." he said back, obviously not happy about leaving her alone even for a few moments. "Here, get me one too." Brock asked, handing him a few coins. "Sure." Ash said as he stood up and slowly shuffled out of the room muttering to himself. Brock watched him go before sitting down in the chair. **_He's really taking this badly,_** Brock said quietly. Unseen by Brock, Misty stirred in her dreams. 

She was in a different part of Paris now, standing out side Notre Dame Cathedral looking up at the towering beauty of the centuries old building. Her partner still held her hand, telling her how much he loved her. Some of the things he was saying were strange somehow. Occasionally he would break down in tears proclaiming that it was all his fault and that he should never have left her alone. She wondered what was all his fault. It didn't matter now whatever it was, what did matter was that she got the best possible picture of the Cathedral to show her sisters. Letting go of her partner's hand she fished around in her bag until she produced a camera. Lining up the shot in the viewfinder she got the picture she wanted and pressed down on the button. The camera whirred and clicked as it stored the photo on the film before she returned it to her bag. "Hee, I got a great sho...." she started to say to her partner but stopped when she realised he was no longer next to her. She spun around, searching the landscape for him, vainly for a few moments, until she saw him walking away into the distance. There was something about him from the back that was extremely familiar. Bit by bit she compared his clothing and physical attributes with the people she knew. Red cap, black spikey hair, belt with Pokéballs and blue sneakers. "Ash?" she whispered to herself. Then she screamed his name. 

**_"ASH!!!"_**

To be continued.... 

So what do you think so far? Reviews and opinions as usual are welcomed. 

   [1]: mailto:chris_devlin@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.pokeland.org.uk



	3. Part 3

**The Ordeal**

**Part Three**

**By Chris Devlin**

**E-Mail: **[**chris_devlin@hotmail.com**][1]

**Website: **[**www.pokeland.org.uk**][2]

**Genre: Drama**

**This follows on from Parts One and Two (Surprisingly). Search Fanfiction.net for Chris Devlin if you haven't read them.**

**_ "ASH!!!"_**

Brock fell out of his chair at the sheer volume of Misty's scream. As he scrambled back to the seat he saw Misty sitting bolt upright in her bed, eyes wide open as if she had just seen a ghost. She was breathing heavily, her brow covered in perspiration. Brock could hear Ash's approaching footsteps as he ran back towards the room. The door flew open and Ash flew into the room. "Misty!" he cried out, fearing the worst. Misty slowly moved her gaze towards Ash, not noticing anything else until she saw him. She smiled weakly at him and then lay back, exhausted from the effort of moving, but relieved that he was still there with her. Ash moved over to her side while Brock moved out of the way to let him have better access and to get a nurse. "Where am I Ash? I don't remember anything." she asked him, distressed at her lack of memory. "You're in Hospital. You were attacked and..." he hesitated, unsure if now was the best time to tell her. Misty looked at him, sensing he was holding something from her. "Ash. What is it? Tell me Ash." she demanded. Ash took a deep breath before he explained everything to her. "Raped. You were raped Misty." 

Another week passed before the Doctors declared Misty fit for release. Once Ash had explained to her what had happened she tried not to think about it too much, to put it out of her head. However hard she tried though, every night without fail she would wake up screaming out Ash's name, dripping in sweat. It wasn't even as if the dream was about the attack, more about her feelings for Ash. The dreams were nice until the last few moments when Ash would leave her, that was the part of the dream that terrified her, mostly because she feared it might somehow translate to real life. For the present though Ash stayed with her almost every minute of the day. She had always really liked him, always held a torch for him. These past few days though she came to realize that she was falling in love with him. He was being kinder and sweeter than anyone else had ever been to her before, and it only stood to enhance the feelings she had for him. His every movement, word and gesture was like a fix of some drug that she couldn't get enough of and only he could supply. Right now she was lying in her bed back in Cerulean City listening to Ash talk about anything and everything. 

"That's why I think Batman could take Superman in a fight." he finished. Misty giggled at the inanity if the conversation they had just had. "Listen to us." she said with a smile. "We're talking about the most pointless things ever." she added with a slight snigger. Ash smiled broadly back and looked at his watch. "Oh, listen Misty I'd better be going. I said I'd go for a swim in the pool with your sisters." he said standing up. Misty gave him a half-hearted smile. "Don't get all upset on me, I'll be back later." he told her as he took her hand. "Suppose." Misty muttered. Ash went to go but, almost as an afterthought, quickly leant over Misty and kissed her on the forehead. Moving back he started to turn to leave when Misty tugged at his hand. "Don't go Ash. Please. Just sit with me." she pleaded. Ash looked her in the eyes and saw the hope there, she really didn't want him to go. Still she held his hand, her soft skin brushing against his. "Please Ash." she asked again. Ash closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before deciding that he would rather be with Misty. "Ok Misty. Whatever you want." he said and sat down again. Misty still held his hand though. Ash wasn't objecting. 

An hour passed before they spoke again, and it was only after Misty had been doing some serious thinking. She had very nearly died a week ago. If Officer Jenny hadn't found her when they did she most probably wouldn't be lying here now, her brain had been telling her. Misty suddenly realized the fragile nature of life, and that you have to take advantage of the time you have because you could die at any moment. That shook her to the core, but still strengthened her in that she resolved never to waste her time again, never to worry about what could be but to go and find out. "Ash?" she said as she turned her head to look at him. "What is it Mist? Everything ok?" he asked her. "I. I need to tell you something." she said, her voice quivering with hesitation despite her new resolution. "Go ahead." he said in return ready to listen intently to her every word. Misty swallowed, trying to clear the lump she could feel forming in her throat. "Ash, I've been doing a lot of thinking recently, and I've came to the conclusion that life is too fragile and short to waste hiding things from people." she explained. Ash merely nodded, a slight look of puzzlement on his face as he continued listening to her. "I have to tell you that I've been hiding something from you." she added and Ash shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not knowing if this was going to be good or bad news. "It's just that over the past few years, and especially the last week, I've been having more than feelings of friendship for you. I've been... Oh how can I say this without sounding totally stupid... I've been falling in love with you." she spluttered, just getting it out in the open. Ash, seemed to think about this for a few moments, leaving a gap filled with nothing but awkward silence. "You love me?" he eventually repeated, just trying to clarify the fact. "Yeah." Misty mumbled quietly, obviously embarrassed by his reaction. He stood up, and slowly headed for the door. "I need some time to think. Not long. I'll be back soon." he said, almost as an after thought, before walking out the door. 

Ash wandered slowly around the underwater viewing gallery, trying to tell himself that he really heard what Misty had just told him. She loved him. This was a first, really a first. He'd never even suspected it. Of course he felt the same way about her, but she had caught him off guard, unprepared for the emotional burden she had just piled upon him. Ash plodded over to a nearby bench and sat down, trying to think what to do. He could tell her how he felt, or he could just keep it bottled up. He sighed. There was no point trying to decide which choice he had to make, because he had none. He would tell her his feelings. 

"Misty what have you gone and done." she whispered to herself after Ash wandered out of the room. Now he would think she was nuts and laugh at her. Either that or she would have scared him off, dampened any motivation he may have had for making a move of his own. She cursed herself for forcing him into this position. Perhaps she should tell him that it was just a piece of nonsense that she'd spouted as a side effect of the medication she was on. No, better to see what he says first. she told herself. 

"Hi." Ash, said awkwardly as he walked back into the room. "Hi." Misty replied. Ash sat down in the chair, but otherwise said and did nothing. The awkward silence returned and they sat there, neither saying a word to the other. Ash broke it, "Misty, I've been thinking about what you said, and I've came to my decision. But first I want to give you something." he told her and stood up again. Putting his hand into his back pocket he pretended to rummage around. "Ok, I've got it." he said, keeping his hand behind his back at all times, so that she couldn't see that it was empty. He moved closer to her bedside before leaning over her slightly. "Close your eyes." he told her. She gave him a suspicious look before compliantly closing her eyes. Slowly he lowered his face to hers, moving closer and closer by the second. Soon he could feel the heat and warmth from her sweet breath but continued closer until his lips met hers in a gentle and loving kiss. Misty moaned slightly in enjoyment before bringing her arms up and around his neck. She reciprocated the kiss, gently pecking at Ash's lips with her own, every time getting a better feel and touch of his skin. Ash, having totally familiarized himself with her lips moved on to her neck and ears, softly caressing and nibbling at them. Misty enjoyed this immensely and let out another moan to let him know. The ended their first kisses soon after. They had satisfied their initial desires with each other, but still left new areas still to be explored, saving them for a better time and place. One thing they both knew was that they could and would make it work. The future looked brighter now than ever, a sharp contrast with most of the previous week. There was no doubting that Misty's scars, both physical and emotional would eventually heal, helped by Ash. They would face the future together, and be stronger for it. 

Well, there you have it. The final part of the story. As usual, criticism, criticism and more criticism is both welcomed and encouraged (As long as it's constructive). I personally felt that I under used the Rape element of the story, and that Misty seemed far too cheery far too quickly. Anyhow, opinions please. 

   [1]: mailto:chris_devlin@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.pokeland.org.uk



End file.
